The Little Merman
by Mystical Bleeding Rose
Summary: The Little Mermaid Naruto style so of course everyone will be OOC. Summary inside. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**The Little Merman**

**Summary-**

Naruto is a merman that was assigned to watch Sakura, Triton's youngest daughter. When Sakura falls in love with a human Prince, she goes to the sea wizard to be with him. While trying to stop and save her Naruto takes the full blast of the spell and becomes human while Sakura just loses her voice. Now in order to free Sakura from the sea wizard Naruto must complete the contract that Sakura had signed and make the human Prince fall in love with him in two weeks. Can Naruto do it? Or will he and Sakura belong to the sea wizard forever.

**Chapter 1-**

A young man with short black hair and onyx black eyes was sitting on the side of a ship starring out into the sea, bored. Him and his older brother were coming back from visiting another kingdom in hopes that one of them would have fallen for one of the Princesses there, but alas, that didn't happen. The young man sighed and looked around him, the sailors were catching fish and preparing for the celebration tonight. Even though neither him nor his brother had gotten married, they were still going to celebrate because it was his 18th birthday that night.

"The sun is shining, the wind his blowing quite nicely, it's the perfect weather for sailing." Some one said from behind him, the young man turned to see a man with shoulder length black hair and pitch black eyes standing behind him.

"Brother?" the young man asked.

"Don't you agree, Sasuke?" the man asked and Sasuke looked back out towards the sea.

"Yeah, it is a perfect day for sailing." Sasuke muttered.

"Triton must be in a good mood today." A random sailor said and Sasuke looked at him confused.

"Triton?" Sasuke asked and his brother's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"The King of the Sea and Mer-people." The sailor said catching Sasuke's attention. His brother inwardly groaned, he had tried so hard to keep his little brother from all the wild and crazy made up stories the sailors made out here on the sea and away from the real world.

"Mer-people?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, they live at the bottom of the sea and are said to be the most beautiful creatures alive with the torso of a human and the fin of a fish in place of legs." The sailor went to say something else but Sasuke's brother cut him off.

"That's enough! Get back to work and stop filling my brother's head with this nonsense about Mer-people!" The man snapped and the sailor blanched.

"Sorry Prince Itachi!" The sailor cried and scurried off to do his job. Sasuke turned towards Itachi to ask more about Mer-people, they had sounded very interesting.

"Forget what that sailor said, there is no such thing as Triton and Mer-people. It is just a made-up story." Itachi said and an older sailor holding a fish came up behind him.

"The tales are all true Prince Itachi, Prince Sasuke." The sailor said and the fish slipped out of the old sailor's hand, slapped Itachi in the face with it's tail, before slipping back into the water. Sasuke laughed at the shocked and disgusting look on Itachi's face then quickly leaned over the side of the ship to watch with a smile as the fish swam away.

The fish swam deep into the ocean away from the ship. Once it believed that it was far enough away from the ship it stopped and looked at the bottom of the ship before sighing a deep sigh of relief. It then looked around and smiled before it took off towards the bottom of the ocean. As it swam it was met up with many other fish, the school of fish swam through a golden arch and met up with a group of Mer-people as they swan towards a beautiful golden castle. A beautiful silver sea-horse greeted them and pointed the towards a concert hall.

The concert hall was filled with many different ocean life and Mer-people, they were all excited and were chatting to each other excitedly. It wasn't often they were allowed into the palace, but today was a very special day, the youngest Princess was debuting in the musical world like her sister did when they were her age. A while later a line of sea-horses came out blowing trumpets as a very small sea-horse started speaking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our Lord and Master, Triton!" the small sea-horse said. The crowed clapped as a handsome merman with short sandy blond hair and green eyes swam into the room smiling and waving, in his left hand he held a trident. "And please welcome the best composer ever to swim the blue seas, Tsuke!" the sea-horse said and a small red crab swam into the room and up to Triton.

"I expect this will be a wonderful show, Tsuke." Triton said.

"Oh it will be my Lord. Your daughters are stars." Tsuke said.

"And my Little Sakura?" Triton asked.

"Sakura has the most beautiful voice," Tsuke said and made his way to a podium that held some sheet music, "If she would ever come to rehearsal." He muttered then took his baton and taped the podium gaining the attention of the band. On his signal the band started to play and seven different colored shells rose up. They opened to show seven very beautiful mermaids, they opened their mouths and started to sing.

"Ah, we are the daughters of Triton.

Great father who loves us and named us well:

Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Atina, Adella, Allana." A light pink shell began to rise in the middle of the mermaids and they began to swim around it still singing.

"And then there is the youngest in her musical debut,

Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you,

To sing a song Sebastian wrote, her voice is like a bell,

She's our sister, Sakur- . . ." The shell opened to show it was empty and the mermaids all gasped and swam away from the empty shell. Tsuke's eyes widened and he broke his baton in embarrassment before slowly looking up at a pissed Triton.

"SAKURA!" He yelled.

**.:'':.**

A young mermaid with long pink hair and bright green eyes into an old sunk ship through one of the windows, she smiled and was about to swim in through the window when a voice called out behind her. "Sakura, wait for me!" Sakura turned and saw a young merman with short yellow hair, bright sky blue eyes, and three whiskers on his cheeks.

"Hurry up Naruto!" Sakura called to him laughing. "This is it, isn't it fantastic?" Sakura asked once Naruto looked at the sunk ship with worry clear in his eyes, then he looked back at Sakura and smiled a forced smile.

"Yeah, it wonderful. Now come on lets go, we're not suppose to be here." Naruto said and grabbed Sakura's arm.

"You're just scared." Sakura said.

"I'm not scared Sakura, your father band us from being here. I don't want you to get in trouble again, plus it's getting late." Naruto said looking up towards the sky to see that it was only noon, he silently cursed.

"I'm just gonna go look around for a minute, it won't take long. If you don't want to come in with me, then you can just stay here and watch for sharks." Sakura said then quickly swam in through the window.

"Sharks! Shit! SAKURA!" Naruto yelled quickly swimming through the window after her, if a shark was actually near and got Sakura his head would be on the line. When he got to her she was looking around a dark hallway that had a few dead human solders lying around. Thankful that she didn't know what they were he swam up to her. "Sakura, if there are sharks here then we really should leave."

"Oh Naruto, stop being a guppy, there are no sharks here. You just need to relax and have fun." Sakura said, Naruto narrowed his eyes at her as she swam off.

"Oh yes, this is great - I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corner." Naruto said sarcastically as he used the tip of his tail to swat a skull away from him in disgust, then followed Sakura into a room. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw a fork laying on a table, she quickly swam over it and picked it up looking at is like it was the answer to life.

"Oh my gosh, look at this. I wonder what it is." Sakura said, Naruto swam over and looked at the fork with a bored look. He gently took it from her and suddenly saw a picture of a handsome man with long black hair and red eyes sitting at a table with class cups filled with strange red liquid and crystal plates filled with food. The man had the fork in his hand, the fork had some food on it and he was in the middle of raising it to his mouth.

"It's a fork." Naruto softly said as he began to turn the fork carefully in his hands, "The humans used it to eat with."

"How do you know?" Sakura asked, Naruto looked at Sakura deep in thought. How did he know? He didn't even know, he just some how knew what it was, what it was for, and how to use it.

"I don't know." Naruto said handing the fork back to her.

"Well, I'm gonna take it to Sai." Sakura said placing the fork in her bag. Naruto rolled his eyes, Scuttle didn't know shit about all the human stuff Sakura brought to him, he just like to show off and Sakura always believed that crazy bird because he lived above the surface. Suddenly a shadow swam past the big windows in the room, the shadow looked suspiciously like a shark, Naruto narrowed his eyes at the window.

"Did you see that?" Naruto asked as Sakura found a pipe.

"I wander what this is." Sakura said, Naruto quickly glanced at the pipe then grabbed Sakura's arm and began to swim away from the room, making Sakura almost drop the pip.

"It's pipe, humans used it to smoke. Now we really need to go." Naruto said and Sakura pulled her arm from his grip.

"Naruto, you really need to relax, nothing is going to happen." Sakura said putting the pipe in her bag. A second later the Shark bit through the window and Sakura screamed.

"Shit! GO!" Naruto said pushing Sakura in front of him, if the shark was going to get someone today he would rather it be him. They swam out of the room, down the hall, into another room, through a crack in the floor, all with the shark close behind them. When they swam through another hole, a piece of wood latched onto Sakura's bag making her drop it.

"My bag!" Sakura cried then suddenly turned and dove for it passing Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked and followed her, Sakura quickly grabbed her bag just as the Shark opened his mouth. Naruto quickly punched the shark in the nose stunning him and grabbed Sakura's arm. "Go!" He ordered throwing her in front of him as the shark got over being stunned and quickly swam after them. "Quickly, through the hole in top of the anchor!" Naruto yelled.

"That what?" Sakura yelled back.

"The big metal thing in front of you!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh." Sakura said then swam through the hole in the top of anchor with Naruto following her, the shark tried to follow them but ended up stuck. A few feet from the shark Naruto stopped and turned to glare at the shark, the shark glared at him and Naruto flipped him off then turned and quickly swam back to Sakura. "What was that hand gesture that you did to the shark?" she asked him

"Nothing you should ever use. Only I am allowed to use it." Naruto said, Sakura nodded then smiled.

"Well, that was fun!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto slowly turned his head to look at the girl as if she had lost her mind, he then shook his head and grabbed her hand and started swimming towards the surface.

"Come on, lets go speak to Sai so that we can go home." Naruto said.

**.:'':.**

A seagull was sitting on a small rock like island humming while he had a telescope on his head. "Sai!" He heard someone call, he took the telescope off his head and looked through it backwards and saw Sakura waving to him with an annoyed Naruto beside her, they looked far away. "Whoa! Mermaid and merman off the port bow! Sakura, Naruto, how you doing!" he yelled then put the telescope down and noticed they were right in front of him, Naruto was now glaring at him and had his pink in his ear. "Whoa, what a swim."

"Hey Sai," Sakura giggled, "Look what me and Naruto found while we were searching that sunken ship." She took the fork and pipe out of her bag and laid them in front of the seagull.

"Sakura here wants you to tell her what they are, so quickly tell her so we can leave." Naruto said.

"Human stuff, huh? Hey, lemme see." Sai said then picked up the fork, "Look at this. Wow - this is special - this is very, very unusual." he said sounding shocked and Naruto rolled his eyes while Sakura leaned closer.

"What? What is it?" She asked.

"It's a Dinglehopper!" Sai said and Naruto snorted quietly to himself, "Humans use these little babies . . . to straighten their hair out. See-" Sai put the fork on top of his head and began to spin the fork getting his feathers tangled, "Just a little twirl here an' a yank there and – voiolay!" He pulled the fork out of his feathers making them poof out, Naruto slapped his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh, "You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!" Sakura looked amazed and took the fork back from Sai.

"A Dinglehopper."

"And what about this one?" Naruto asked wanting to hear what crazy thing he would come up with for the pipe, Sai picked up the pipe and looked amazed.

"Ah - this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous – snarfblat." He said.

"A snarfblat?" Naruto asked snorting.

"Oooh." Sakura said, Sai then got a serious look and Naruto readied himself to hear something totally stupid.

"Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me." Sai took a deep breath then blew into it causing seaweed to blow out of the other end, Sai coughed, "It's clogged!"

"Music! Shit the concert!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh my Gosh! My father is so going to kill me!" Sakura cried and put the fork in her bag.

"Shit that was today! I could have sworn it was tomorrow. Well, it was tomorrow yesterday." Naruto muttered to himself. "I'm so dead, I promised Triton that I would make sure she was there."

"Maybe you could use it as a little planter or something." Sai said still talking about the pipe, Sakura suddenly reached up and ripped it from his grip.

"Sorry Sai, gotta go. But thank you!" Sakura waving as she and Naruto suddenly dove under water. With out them realizing it they were being watched by a disturbing looking eel that was wearing glasses, his eyes were glowing an eery yellow.

**.:'':.**

In a gave deep in the ocean, a man with long black hair and yellow eyes with his lower half as a sea-snake watched a bubble the showed Sakura and Naruto quickly swimming through the water trying to get back to the castle as soon as they could.

"Yessssssssss, hurry home, princessssssss. We wouldn't want to misssssssss old daddy'sssss ccccccccelebration, now, would we? Huh! Ccccccccelebration indeed. Bah! In MY day, we had fantasssssssstical feassssssstsssssss when I lived in the palacccccccce. And now, look at me - wassssssssted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically ssssssssstarving, while he and hisssssssss flimsssssssssy fish-folk cccccccccelebrate. Well, I'll give 'em ssssssssssomething to cccccccccelebrate ssssssssoon enough. Kabuto! I want you to keep an extra clossssssssse watch on thisssssssss pretty little daughter of hissssssssss. She may be the key to Triton'sssssssss undoing. . . ."

**.:TBC:.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Little Merman**

**Summary-**

Naruto is a merman that was assigned to watch Sakura, Triton's youngest daughter. When Sakura falls in love with a human Prince, she goes to the sea wizard to be with him. While trying to stop and save her Naruto takes the full blast of the spell and becomes human while Sakura just loses her voice. Now in order to free Sakura from the sea wizard Naruto must complete the contract that Sakura had signed and make the human Prince fall in love with him in two weeks. Can Naruto do it? Or will he and Sakura belong to the sea wizard forever.

**Chapter 2-**

Sakura and Naruto stood before an angry Triton, Naruto was standing behind Sakura and slightly off to the side like a good servant should be. Naruto looked out of the side of his eye and saw Tsuke in the room looking a little pleased that they were getting in trouble once again, Naruto knew that Tsuke had been really embarrassed when Sakura wasn't there on time and made him look like a fool, so he knew why he was happy.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you young lady." Triton said bringing Naruto back to the present situation. Naruto took a deep breath and cleared his throat getting everyone's attention on him.

"I'm sorry my lord, it was my fault. I should have been paying attention, but me and Princesses Sakura were having so much fun that time simply slipped away from me, my lord." Naruto said bowing.

"As a result of your careless behavior-" Triton started.

"Careless and reckless behavior!" Tsuke said and Triton gave him a look.

"Yes, well, because of your behavior the celebration was-" Triton started again.

"It was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!" Tsuke yelled and Naruto flinched back.

"Yes, and you will be punished for ruining my celebration." Triton said and Naruto closed his eyes and nodded.

"No Daddy! It wasn't his fault! I drug him to a sunken ship, and he tried to get me back. But then a shark attacked us and if it wasn't for him we would both be goners. And then Sai started talking about music and reminded me about the concert." Sakura said and Naruto slapped his forehead.

"Sai? Sai the Seagull? You went up to the surface again didn't you? Even after I told you never to go up there!" Triton asked even more angry.

"Nothing happened Daddy!" Sakura said.

"Oh, Sakura, how many times must we go through this? You could have been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those humans!" Triton said.

"Sakura, don't do it." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"They're not barbarians Daddy!" Sakura cried."They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook?" Triton asked and Naruto closed his eyes knowing what was going to happen next and got ready to follow a crying Sakura out of the room.

"I'm sixteen years old - I'm not a child anymore!" Sakura yelled.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!" Triton ordered

"But if you would just listen-" Sakura tried but was cut off.

"Not another word! And I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?" Triton ordered and Sakura swam out of the room crying, Naruto bowed to Triton and swam after her.

"Hm! Teenagers. They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you." Tsuke said swimming up to Triton.

"Do you, er, think I-I was too hard on her?" Triton asked worried about his daughter.

"Definitely not. Why, if Sakura was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir, I'd keep her under tight control." Tsuke said.

"You're absolutely right, Tsuke." Triton said smiling.

"Of course I am." Tsuke said.

"Sakura needs constant supervision, other than that boy Naruto." Triton said.

"Constant." Tsuke agreed.

"Someone to watch over her, to keep her out of trouble." Triton said leaning closer to Tsuke.

"All the time-" Tsuke said not noticing how Triton was looking at him.

"And YOU are just the crab to do it." Triton said shocking Tsuke.

**.:'':.**

Tsuke was slowly walking down the hallway, still in shock at what Triton said to him "How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies, not tagging along after some headstrong teenager." He looked to the side of him just in time to see Sakura and Naruto swimming out of Sakura's room. "Hmm? What is that girl up to this time?" He followed them out of the castle. They swam for a few minutes, making sure no one saw them, and ended up at a cave that was covered by a large bolder.

"Are you sure about this Sakura? We could get in even more trouble than we already are." Naruto said.

"Just open the cave Naruto, I need to put this stuff in there before my father finds them." Sakura said and Naruto nodded. He went over to the bolder and began to move it as if it weighed nothing, once the opening was wide enough Sakura quickly swam in and Naruto followed her and began to move the bolder back, Tsuke quickly swam through the door, making sure Naruto didn't see him. He barely made it through before it shut and was shocked at what he saw. The cave walls were covered in many different objects that Tsuke had never seen before.

"There." Tsuke heard Sakura say, he looked over and saw that she had placed the fork in a candle holder along with a spoon and knife.

"You're collection just keeps getting bigger each day." Naruto said with a little laugh.

"Yeah, I mean look at this stuff, isn't it neat?" Sakura asked swimming around looking at all over her collection.

"If someone saw this, they would think that you're collection was complete." Naruto said.

"Yeah, they would think that I'm the girl who has everything." Sakura said.

"Look at this trove, and all the treasures you have. How many wonders can one little cavern have?" Naruto asked picking up the candle holder looking bored. Tsuke then knew that Naruto was just trying to make Sakura happy.

"I've got plenty gadgets and gizmos over there, and enough whozits and whatzits to make anyone happy." Sakura said then swam over to a box and picked it up, "I mean, come on, you want Thingamabobs?" She opened up the box to show about twenty wine openers. "Take your pick, I've got twenty. But who cares?" Sakura said slamming the box closed and startling not only Naruto but Tsuke as well, "No big deal. I want more!"

"More?" Naruto asked shocked, "What more could you want?"

"I wanna be where the people are!" Sakura cried pointing up towards the surface, "I wanna see them dancing and waling around on those, oh what are they called?"

"Feet?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Yes! Feet! You and I both know that flipping your fins you don't really get too far, but legs are required for jumping, dancing, and strolling along down a-a- What's that word again?" Sakura asked and Naruto sighed.

"A street." He said and sat down on the ground and watched her rant.

"Street." Sakura repeated, "I want to be up where they walk, where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun!"

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, I just want to be part of that world!" Sakura snapped and Naruto held up hands up in surrender. "What would I give to live out of the waters. What I would pay just to spend one day on the warm said." Sakura smiled at the thought then frowned when her father popped into her head. "I bet you anything that on land they would understand, I bet they don't reprimand their daughters."

"Don't count on it." Naruto muttered confusing Tsuke.

"I'm sick of swimming, I'm ready to stand! Ready to know that the people know! You know, ask them my many questions and finally get some answers." She turned and saw a picture of a candle with a flam and swam over to it. "Like, what's a fire and why does it- Oh what's that word?"

"Burn?" Naruto asked.

"Yes! Burn! Why does it burn?" Sakura asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders, Naruto laid down and looked up at the surface out of the small hole at the top of the cave. Sakura sighed and floated to be able to sit next to Naruto and also looked up at the surface with a longing look. Something out of the corner of his eyes caught Naruto's attention, he looked over and saw Tsuke standing there looking very shocked, it took only a second for Naruto's brain to register what he was seeing. But as soon as it did he shot up shocking Sakura.

"Shit, Tsuke, what are you doing here? _How_ did you get in here?" Naruto asked and Sakura gasped as she finally noticed Tsuke.

"Sakura, what, are you mad? How could you- what is all this?" He asked gesturing to the cave.

"It, err, it's just my collection." Sakura said nervous.

"Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmm. IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D-" Tsuke started but was cut off by Naruto slamming his hand over his mouth.

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?" Naruto asked glaring at Tsuke, suddenly Tsuke got very nervous.

"Oh, please, Tsuke, he would never understand."

"Sakura, you're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink." Suddenly the moon light was blocked and everyone looked to see the bottom of a ship. Tsuke and Naruto both looked annoyed just knowing that Sakura was going to want to get a closer look at it.

"What do you suppose that is?" Sakura asked then quickly swam out of the cave.

"Shit! Sakura stay away from that!" Naruto cried quickly following her, Tsuke took off after both of them. They surface to see some fire works go off, Sakura looked excited while Naruto looked nervous at being so close to live humans.

"Sakura, what - what are you- jumping jellyfish! Sakura, Sakura! Please come back!" Sakura ignored him as he swam closer to the ship.

"Fuck." Naruto muttered and swam after hoping to be able to stop her. Sakura grabbed onto some rope on the side of the ship and began to climb up it, Naruto glared at her and grabbed the same rope and followed her. When they got to the railing of the ship they found a sturdy piece of wood attached to the rope and sat on it. Suddenly a dark red fox ran over to them and Naruto quickly pushed Sakura's head down before the fox saw her. Naruto and the fox had a short staring contest, but the fox looked away when Naruto's eyes flashed blood red. Just then someone whistled, Naruto looked away from the fox and Sakura poked her head up to see a young man with short black hair and onyx black eyes bent down, Sakura and Naruto's eyes widened when they saw him

"Come here Kyuubi, Itachi has been looking everywhere for you." the man said.

"Hey Sweet heart, quiet a show huh?" Sai asked as he flew over to them and landed on Sakura's shoulder. Naruto glared at him and Sakura shushed him.

"Sai, be quiet or they will hear you." Sakura said.

"Oh I see. I gotcha." Sai said winking at her, "We're being intrepidatious. WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!" Suddenly Naruto crabbed his beak, almost breaking it, before tossing the seagull behind them and way from them, but Sai flew back over.

"I've never seen a human this close before. Oh, he's very handsome, isn't he?" Sakura said with a dreamy sigh and Naruto looked at her shocked, not believing what he just heard from her mouth.

"I dunno, he looks kinda hairy to me." Sai said looked at the fox in the man's hand.

"Not him, the one holding him." Sakura said.

"Silence! Silence!" a man with shoulder length black hair and pitch black eyes said and everyone stopped taking or playing music instantly. "It is now my honor to present my little brother, Prince Sasuke, with a very special, very expensive, and very large birthday present."

"Aw, Itachi, you didn't have to get me anything." Sasuke said.

"I didn't, father did." Itachi said then pulled a sheet off a large, gaudy statue of Sasuke, Kyuubi hissed at the statue.

"Wow, that' really something." Sasuke said.

"Father had hoped it would have been a wedding present." Itachi said.

"So that means you got one too?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, but mine some how managed to get lost while they were loading the ship." Itachi said smirking.

"Lost my ass." Sasuke muttered. "And I'm not just going to marry someone because father told me to. I want to marry out of love, and I know that the person I'm meant to be with is out there somewhere." he said walking over to the railing here Naruto and Sakura were hiding. Sakura sucked in her breath and Naruto covered her mouth and held on to Sai's beak again. "I'll know the person when I meet them, it'll just hit me like lightning." Suddenly light flashed and thunder rolled and dark clouds rolled in and covered the moon.

"Hurricane is coming! Stand fast! Secure the rigging!" A sailor yelled and every one but the two princes ran all over the place trying to quickly get ready for the storm. Five minutes latter the ran hit them as if it were trying to tear off their skin and wind blew at them trying to make them fly away. Naruto let go of Sai and wrapped and arm around Sakura tightly and held on to the rope as tight as he could.

"Whoa!" Sai yelled also trying to hold on the the rope, "The wind's all of a sudden on the move here" he said just before he was blown away, "I'll see you later!" he cried over the crack of lightning that hit the ship and started a fire.

"Well, there is you're fire for you!" Naruto yelled at Sakura who looked at the fire in wonder and fright. Suddenly the ship crashed into something and everyone put Kyuubi was thrown over bored Naruto held onto Sakura so that they wouldn't get separated as they fell into the water, they resurfaced a safe distance away from the ship.

"Kyuubi!" Itachi yelled. Sasuke suddenly grabbed onto a rope and started to climb back onto the ship, he grabbed Kyuubi and was able to toss him to Itachi just before the ship exploded. "SASUKE!" Sakura gasped and looked at Naruto.

"We have to save him!" Sakura yelled. Naruto sighed, annoyed, but dove under water to find the human, Sakura was right behind him. Sasuke held his breath as long as he could, he didn't have the strength to do anything other than that, he saw something coming towards him, and pretty fast. He looked over thinking it was a shark but saw a beautiful young man with short yellow hair, sky blue eyes, and whisker like scars swimming over to him. Sasuke closed his eyes thinking the boy was an anger coming to take him to heaven.

Naruto sighed when he saw the Prince and grabbed him and swam up to the surface, he looked around and saw a bunch floating pieces of wood, but none of them looked strong enough to hold the Prince up and out of the water. "Shit." Naruto muttered and then began to quickly swim to the closest land knowing the Sakura was following him.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"We have to get him to land." Naruto said. After a few hours Naruto and Sakura came to a beach, thankfully no one was there. Naruto quickly drug him on to the beach then flopped onto his back, exhausted, just as Sai landed next to them.

"Is he dead?" Sakura asked a little afraid of the answer. Sai hopped up to Sasuke's head and opened his eye.

"It's hard to tell." Sai said then moved to Sasuke's feet and lifted up on to his ear, "I-I don't hear a heart beat." he said and Sakura's eyes teared up. Naruto groaned at the idiot bird and sat up.

"Move!" Naruto demanded then laid his head on Sasuke's chest, he wasn't breathing, but his heart was still beating he had to do something and fast or he would die. He quickly sat up and scoot so that he was near Sasuke's head. He tilted Sasuke's head back and opened his mouth, he took a deep breath and then put his mouth on to Sasuke, Sakura gasped, and blew air into his lungs. Once all the air was out of Naruto's lungs he pulled back and took another deep breath and repeated his actions.

"Wh-what is he doing?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Sai said. Suddenly Sasuke coughed and spit up some water, Naruto stopped what he was doing and gave a sigh of relief, then looked at Sakura.

"He'll be fine, he will live." Naruto said never seeing Sasuke's eyes open and look at him.

"SASUKE!" Everyone heard being yelled from a distance, Naruto panicked and grabbed Sakura's hand.

"We have to go." Naruto said and they both dove under the water, a second later Sasuke sat up to stop him but saw no one. A minute late Itachi and a man with short, spiky silver hair with one blue eye and one red eye ran up to him.

"Oh thank god." the silver eyed man said, Itachi bent down and check Sasuke for wounds, when he found none he whacked him on the back of the head.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Itachi roared then hugged him, "You had me so worried."

"A boy saved me." Sasuke said then stood up and walked closer to the sea, "He was talking to someone, he was- he was so beautiful." Itachi and the other man looked at each other before Itachi walked over to Sasuke and gently turned him to face him while the other man looked out into the sea and saw a glimpse of a young man with short yellow hair, sky blue eyes, and whisker like scars on his cheeks before he went under water.

'So that's how it is.' The man thought.

"Sasuke, I think you may have swallowed a bit too much salt water." Itachi said then began to gently lead Sasuke towards a castle, "Come, lets get you inside. I'll have the servants run you a nice bath and have the cook fix you a nice hot meal." The silver haired man followed after them with a smirk on his face. Once they were gone Naruto, Sakura, and Tsuke popped up out of the water.

"Alright, We will just forget this whole thing ever happened. The sea king will never know. You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." Tsuke said but no one was paying attention to him, Naruto and Sakura were both staring after Sasuke, Sakura with a deep blush and Naruto with a blank face.

'He called me beautiful.' Naruto thought then thought about his lips against his when he was saving his life, 'His lips were so soft. NO! Stop, he is a human, you are a merman, it could never happen!' Naruto shook his head then looked over as Sakura.

"Come on, lets go home." Naruto said then grabbed Sakura's hand and they both dove under the water with Tsuke following them. After they had all disappeared Kabuto rose from the water smirking, his eyes glowing sending everything he was seeing he had saw.

**.:'':.**

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't ssssstand it - it'ssssss too easssssssy. The child isssssss in love with a human. And not jusssssssst any human - a princcccccccce! Her daddy will LOVE that. King Triton'sssssssss headssssssssstrong, lovessssssssssick girl would make a charming addition to my little garden." The sea-snake said with a smirk.

**.:TBC:.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Little Merman**

**Summary-**

Naruto is a merman that was assigned to watch Sakura, Triton's youngest daughter. When Sakura falls in love with a human Prince, she goes to the sea wizard to be with him. While trying to stop and save her Naruto takes the full blast of the spell and becomes human while Sakura just loses her voice. Now in order to free Sakura from the sea wizard Naruto must complete the contract that Sakura had signed and make the human Prince fall in love with him in two weeks. Can Naruto do it? Or will he and Sakura belong to the sea wizard forever.

**Chapter 3-**

Sakura's seven elder sisters were swimming about a room with eight different make-up stations. Naruto was leaning up against a wall with a door leading towards the bath room that Sakura was in, he was staring out one of the many windows in the room with a blank face. 'I wander what Sasuke is doing now?' he thought, as soon as he realized he had thought that his eyes widened slightly, 'Stop it Naruto, he is a human and you are a merman, plus even if you could some how be with him it would be wrong because you both are guys!' he snapped at himself then nodded slightly, 'But then why did he call me beautiful?' One of Sakura's elder sisters swam up to the door and called into the room.

"Sakura, dear, time to come out. You've been in there all morning, you're beautiful already, you can't get even more beautiful." Andrina said snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. Sakura came out of the bath room humming to herself and swam over to a unoccupied make-up stand, Naruto pushed off the wall and followed her. Once she was situated in front of the make-up station Naruto started to braid her hair, both had a small smile on their face thinking of Sasuke.

"What's with them lately?" Atina asked as Triton swam into the room. Naruto finished Sakura's hair then took two of the pink sea-flowers and put one in her hair then handed the other to her, she took it with a giggle. Naruto smiled at her then took her hand and they swam towards Triton, Sakura let go of Naruto's hand and hugged her dad and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning Daddy." She sang as she placed the sea-flower in her hand in his hair. She then turned and took Naruto's hand and they swam out of the room.

"Ooh, they got it bad." Atina said smiling along with the rest of her sisters.

"Got what bad?" Triton asked getting worried that his little daughter was endanger.

"Can't you see it Daddy? Those two are in love." Andrina said and Triton looked through the door that Naruto and Sakura had just swam through.

"Naruto and Sakura? In love?" Triton asked then smiled, maybe now that she was in love with Naruto she wouldn't be thinking about humans all the time.

"And about time too." Atina said then swam into the bathroom.

**.:'':.**

Naruto and Sakura were laying on the ocean floor, Naruto on his back staring up at the surface thinking about Sasuke again, and Sakura was on her stomach picking the petals off of a sea-flower. Tsuke was pacing back and forth in front of them, every now and then he would stop pacing and look off towards the area of the castle then go back to pacing. "Alright, so far so good. We got through one night with out King Triton suspecting us. But we won't be able to keep this a secret from him for very long, he is bound to find out." Tsuke said, but no one was listening to him.

"He loves me," Sakura squealed as she picked a petal, "He loves me not," she moaned picking another petal then gasped, "He loves me!" she yelled picking the last petal kicking Naruto out of his thoughts. He looked over to her as she rolled on her back hugging the petal to her chest. "Oh my gosh, Sasuke loves me." She sang, Naruto felt a strange emotion flood through his body as his eyes narrowed at her.

'How can he love her when he has never even seen her, I mean come on he said that I was beautiful, did he said that she as beautiful? No!' he thought then silently gasped, 'Oh no, I need to stop this stupid feeling fast, Sakura is my best friend, I need to get away from her to calm down before I do something stupid!'

"Uh, that's, uh, that's great Sakura-chan." Naruto said then got up, "I, uh, need to go do something real quick . Uh, stay here and try not to get into too much trouble okay." with out waiting for an answer Naruto shot off leaving Sakura with Tsuke.

"Tsuke, did you hear, Sasuke loves me!" Sakura said grabbing the little crab and bringing him up to face her.

"Sakura, you silly little girl, stop talking none-sense!" Tsuke cried, but Sakura ignored him and let the crab go.

"I've go to see him again. Me and Naruto could sneak out of the castle and go to Sai, he knows where he lives. And when we get there I'll have Naruto slash around to get his attention and then-" Sakura started but was cut off by Tsuke.

"You will do no such thing! Get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs girl! You are a mermaid which means down here is where you belong, this is your home. Sakura, please listen to me. The human world is a mess and is no place for you or any other mer-person. Life here, under the sea, is better then anything they could have up there." Tsuke said gaining Sakura's attention.

"What are you saying?" Sakura asked.

"I'm saying that it is as the saying goes 'The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake'. You may dream about going up there and having a wonderful life, but I can tell you that that is a big mistake." Tsuke said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, look at the world around you, actually look at it, right here on the ocean floor. Surrounded by so many wonderful things, what more could a girl like you want?" Tsuke asked.

"Freedom." Sakura said.

"Darling, its better down here where it is wetter. Up on the shore they work all day in the hot sun, does that sound like freedom to you? You know what sounds like freedom to me? Being able to float along the currents and not have to worry about being cooked and eaten." Tsuke said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, you didn't know? Up on the shore they either keep the fish they catch in a small bowl or cook them and eat them. Even 'your' Sasuke eats fish." Tsuke said and Sakura gasped, "Down here nobody can beat us, or fry and eat us, we are what those land folks love to eat, down here we are off the hook." Tsuke said.

"No." Sakura whispered.

"Yes, haven't you ever wondered why everyone here always sings or makes music?" Tsuke asked.

"Well, yes of course." Sakura said.

"Well sweetie, it is because we don't have any troubles, and no troubles make us happy, when we are happy we show it by singing or making music. Under the sea, life is sweet and we naturally have the beat." Tsuke said then took a break to let everything he told her sink into her head, "What do they have up there? A lot of said. What do we have down here? A hot crustacean band. So you tell me which is better, up there or down here." Tsuke said just as Naruto came swimming back up to them.

**.:'':.**

After Naruto left Sakura alone with Tsuke he just swam around to try and clear his head, he didn't know where he was going and honestly he didn't care he was just letting the current carry him. He sighed and looked up towards the surface and a picture of Sasuke smiling popped into his head. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, stop thinking about him." He muttered then ran into something. He opened his eyes and jumped back when he came face to face with the stone face of the Sasuke statue.

'He really is handsome.' Was the first thought that popped into his head before he pushed it out of his mind. "This would look good in Sakura's collection, and it just might keep her away from the shore." He said then went to try and move it, but it wouldn't budge, he looked around hoping to see someone to help him, but no one was there. He humphed, if only the current could help him lift and move this thing to the cavern. Suddenly the current shifted just a little and the statue moved a little, Naruto's eyes widened and he tried moving the statue one more time and this time found it to be very light. He used the current to move the statue towards the cavern, his eyes widened again when he noticed the the current had moved so that it went through the cavern instead of around it like normal.

He sat the statue down in middle of the cavern, as soon as the statue touched the ocean floor again the current suddenly stopped causing Naruto to look around. He swam out of the cavern and saw that the current was actually going around the cavern like normal. "Okay that was really weird, that did actually happen right? I'm not going crazy?" Naruto asked himself then shook it off and swam back to Sakura, he couldn't wait to show her what he had found, he knew that she would be happy to see it.

"So you tell me which is better, up there or down here." Naruto heard Tsuke say as he swam back up to Sakura.

"Sakura, I have something to show you." Naruto said barely containing his excitement, which got Sakura excited, when ever Naruto was excited about something it was bound to be good.

"What? What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Follow me and I'll show you." Naruto said and took Sakura's hand. Tsuke was about to follow them when a sea-horse swam up to him.

"Tsuke, Tsuke! I've been looking all over for you. I have and urgent message from the King Triton." The sea-horse said.

"King Triton?" Tsuke asked.

"Yes, he wishes to speak with you. It is very important, it is about Sakura." the sea-horse said and Tsuke looked away scared.

"Oh no, he knows." he whispered.

**.:'':.**

Tsuke peeked his head into the thrown room to see that Triton was holding the sea-flower that Sakura had put in his hair. Tsuke looked at the ground and took a deep breath, 'Keep calm, don't over react. Who knows it could be nothing at all.' Tsuke thought.

"Come in Tsuke." Triton said startling Tsuke. He quickly swam up to Triton not wanting to make him angry by making him wait.

"Yes-" Tsuke said his voice going about five octaves higher than normal, he coughed then tried again, "I, uh, mean yes my lord?"

"Now Tsuke, I am worried about Sakura, have you noticed her acting peculiar lately?" Triton asked and Tsuke gulped.

"Pe-peculiar?" Tsuke asked.

"Yes, you know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to herself. You haven't noticed, hmm?" Triton asked and Tsuke began to get very nervous.

"Uh, well, I, um-" he started and Triton leaned closer to him.

"Tsuke." Triton started.

"Hmmm?" Tsuke asked.

"I know you've been keeping something from me." Triton said.

"Keeping, something?" Tsuke asked gulping.

"Something about Sakura." Triton said.

"Sa-Sakura?" Tsuke asked.

"In love?" Triton asked and Tsuke cracked.

"I tried to stop her, sir. But she wouldn't listen. I told her to stay away from humans, that they are bad, that they are trouble, that they-" Tsuke said but was cut off by Triton.

"Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?" He roared and Tsuke realized his mistake too late.

"Humans? Who said anything about humans? I certainly didn't." Tsuke said trying to save himself, but it was too late and he knew it.

**.:'':.**

Naruto lead Sakura by they hand into the cavern making sure that she had her eyes closed, "Naruto, why can't you just tell me what it is that you are going to show me?" Sakura asked laughing.

"Because Sakura, it is a secret." Naruto said also laughing, he then placed her in front of the statue, "Okay, you can open your eyes now." Sakura opened her eyes and took in the Sasuke statue and gasped. She spun around and hugged Naruto.

"Oh Naruto, you are the best!" She squealed then swam up to the statue and put her arms around its neck, Naruto felt his heart ache and looked down at the ground, he, nor Sakura ever noticed Triton or Tsuke come into the cavern, "Naruto look, it looks just like him. It even has his eyes." She said never looking away from the statue. "What's that Sasuke? Run away with you? Why that's, that's so sudden." She spun to look at Naruto and saw Triton behind him and his head was down. "D-Daddy?" Sakura asked and Naruto snapped his head up and spun around.

"King Triton!" He gasped flying away from him and towards Sakura.

"I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed." Triton said and both Naruto and Sakura gulped and moved further away from him.

"But Daddy!" She started.

"Is it true you rescued a human from drowning, Naruto?" Triton asked and Naruto opened his mouth but Sakura cut him off.

"Daddy, he had to-" she started.

"Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden. Sakura, you know that! Everyone knows that!" He roared and Naruto flinched back.

"Daddy, he would have died-" She tried.

"One less human to worry about then!" Triton said.

"You don't even know him!" Sakura yelled.

"Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling-"

"Daddy, I love him!" Sakura cried and Triton and Tsuke looked at her in shock and Naruto tilted his head down so that no one could see his eyes that here turning red.

"No" Triton whispered, "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!" he yelled.

"I don't care." Sakura said.

"So help me Sakura, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it." Triton said the lifted up his trident and began to destroy all the artifacts on the walls, once they were all destroyed he pointed his trident at the statue.

"Daddy! No! No, please! Daddy, stop! Daddy, Nooo!" Sakura yelled and tried to stop him but it was too late and the statue exploded. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw that happen, the then turned to glare at Triton, his eyes still red and Sakura began to cry. Triton looked at her then to Naruto and froze when he looked into his eyes, he opened his mouth to say something when a strong current came into the cavern and pulled him out never giving him a chance to say anything.

"Sakura-" Tsuke started.

"Just go away!" Sakura said still crying. Tsuke turned and slowly left expecting Naruto to follow him, but Naruto never moved, he just stayed where he was and watched Sakura cry, his eyes slowly changing from red back to his normal sky blue eyes.

"Poor child." A voice said from the shadows, both Naruto and Sakura turned to see an eel with glasses swimming out of the shadows, "Poor, sweet child. I see you have a serious problem, if only there was something I could do. But wait there is." The eel said and Naruto narrowed his eyes at him not liking to vibe he was getting from him.

"Who-who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Don't be scared, I represent someone who can help you. Someone who could make all your dreams come true." The eel said and Naruto had heard enough, he knew exactly who he was talking about and was not about to let this eel trick Sakura into going to see that man. He grabbed Sakura's arm and began to pull her to the exit.

"Come on Sakura, we don't need to listen to them, I'll find away to fix this myself." Naruto said.

"Just imagine, you and your prince, together. Forever." The eel said and Sakura stopped causing Naruto to stop. Naruto growled under his breath then tried to pull her again but she refused to budge.

"I-I don't understand." She said and the eel wrapped around her and pulled her arm from Naruto's grip.

"Orochimaru has great powers." The eel said and Sakura's eyes widened.

"The sea wizard? Why, that's, I couldn't possibly, no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" Sakura yelled and Naruto smiled at her.

"Suit yourself, it was only a suggestion." The eel said leaving, his tail flicked the statue's face towards Sakura, she looked at it then towards the slowly retreating eel.

"Wait." She called out and Naruto groaned.

"Yeeeeeeeeeess?" The eel asked turning to look at her.

**.:TBC:.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Little Merman**

**Summary-**

Naruto is a merman that was assigned to watch Sakura, Triton's youngest daughter. When Sakura falls in love with a human Prince, she goes to the sea wizard to be with him. While trying to stop and save her Naruto takes the full blast of the spell and becomes human while Sakura just loses her voice. Now in order to free Sakura from the sea wizard Naruto must complete the contract that Sakura had signed and make the human Prince fall in love with him in two weeks. Can Naruto do it? Or will he and Sakura belong to the sea wizard forever.

**Chapter 4-**

Tsuke was sitting on the ocean floor mentally beating himself up, "I didn't mean to tell him, it just slipped out." he muttered and saw a shadow fell over him. He looked up to see Naruto and Sakura following an eel with glasses, he looked closer at the eel and instantly recognized him. "Sakura what are you doing? Where are you going with this riff-raff?"

"We're going to see Orochimaru." Naruto said giving him a look that said he really didn't want to but was going to try to stop Sakura form doing something she would regret later.

"No! You can't! He's a demon!" Tsuke yelled swimming up to them. Sakura stopped swimming and glared at the crab, making him flinch back from the anger that was in it.

"Why don't you go tell my father, that seems to be the only thing you're good at now a days." Sakura spat then turned and began to follow the eel again.

"Come on Tsuke, you can make up for what you did by helping me protect Sakura from Orochimaru." Naruto whispered to the crab as he past him to follow Sakura. Tsuke nodded nervously, he didn't like the sea-wizard, he gave him the creeps.

The group swam for awhile, the sun had set and the moon was rising as they finally reached what looked like a huge skeleton with it's mouth wide open leading into a cave, almost as if leading into the creatures stomach. On the floor of the cave was strange, seaweed like thing that had eyes and moaned, they followed them as best as they could as if trying to warn them. When Naruto's tail brushed against a few of them, Tsuke saw a spark of magic and heard a small sound that sounding like something cracking. "This way." The eel said leading Sakura deeper into the cave. Sakura slowly swam deeper into the cave and came to what looked like a room, a man with long black hair, pail skin, yellow snake like eyes, and a long dark green and black snake tail swam towards her and wrapped his tail gently around her waist.

"Come in. Come in, my child. We musssssssstn't lurk in doorwaysssssss - it'ssssssss rude. One MIGHT quessssssstion your upbringing." The man said and the eel snickered a little. "Now, then. You're here becausssssse you have a thing for thissssss human. Thisssssss, er, prince fellow." The man said and a bubble appeared with a picture of Sasuke in it, no one notice Naruto tense up. "Not that I blame you - he issssss quite a catch, issssssn't he? Well, angel fish, the ssssssolution to your problem issssss sssssssimple." Sakura looked at him confused. "The only way to get what you want - isssssss to become a human yoursssssself." He said and Sakura gasped.

"You can DO that?" Sakura asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes at the snake, what was he planing? There has to be a catch, it was no simple feet to turn a Mer-person into a human and vise versa. He had to be on his guard.

"My dear, sssssweet child. That'sssss what I do - it'sssss what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk - like yourssssself. Poor sssssouls with no one elssssse to turn to." Orochimaru said then took a piece of Sakura's hair and brought it up to his nose, almost as if smelling it, Naruto tensed again ready to push in between them at any given moment. "I admit that in the passssst I've been a nasssssty." Naruto snorted. "They weren't kidding when they called me a-"

"A soul sucking bastered." Naruto said and Orochimaru glared at him with a loud hiss.

"A Wizard." He said coldly and Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. And Orochimaru turned and smiled a sickly sweet smile at Sakura that Naruto could tell was fake. "But you'll find that now a daysssss I've mended all my waysssss." Orochimaru let go of Sakura and swam up to Naruto who snorted, "Repented. Ssssseen the light. Made a ssssswitch." he punched every sentence as if trying to prove a point. "True?"

"No." Naruto said.

"Yesssssssssss" Orochimaru hissed as the two started a glaring match. The match only ended when Naruto's eyes flashed red and Orochimaru was pushed away from him by a sudden current that started Orochimaru who, to cover his shock, turned towards Sakura with his fake smile once again. "And I fortunately know a little magic. It'sssss a talent that I alwaysssss have possssssessssssed, and here lately, pleasssss don't laugh," He turned and glared at Naruto who happily glared back, "I ussssse it on behalf of the missssserable, lonely and," He moved closer to Sakura, "Depressssssed." He whispered in her ear. Sakura gasped and Naruto swam up to them pushing Orochimaru away and staid in between the two of them as in a protective stance.

"Pathetic" Tsuke heard the eel mutter and tried to snap at him with his claws, but he was too slow.

"Poor unfortunate sssssoulsssss in pain." Orochimaru tried to swim around Naruto towards Sakura, but Naruto was having none of it, "In need." he said glaring at Naruto. Orochimaru turned and made a figure of a fat mermaid appear, "Thisssss one longing to be thinner." A figure of a weak looking merman appeared next to the mermaid, "Thisssss one wantsssss to get the girl. And do I help them?"

"No." Naruto said, Orochimaru snapped his fingers, the girl magically became thinner, the man became muscular.

"Yessss, indeed." Orochimaru said glaring once more at Naruto, "Thossssse poor unfortunate sssssoulsssss. Ssssso sssssad, ssssso true. They come flocking to my cauldron crying "Ssssspellsssss, Orochimaru, pleassssse." He said trying to once again get past Naruto, but the boy was not having it.

"And you helped them?" Sakura asked.

"Yesssss, I did." Orochimaru said smirking at Naruto.

"What about those merfolks in your Garden of Souls?" Naruto asked and Sakura gasped pushing up against Naruto's back looking back at the entrance.

"Now, I'll admit that it hasssss happened once or twice that sssssomeone couldn't pay the price and I'm afraid that I had to rake them acrossssss the coalsssss." Sakura gasped, "Yesssss, I've had the odd complaint, but on the whole I've been a sssssaint to thossssse poor unfortunate sssssoulsssss." Orochimaru said then wrapped his tail around Naruto's body, making sure to cover his mouth, and moved him away from Sakura.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried but Orochimaru moved to look her in the eyes.

"Now, here'sssss the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for two weeksssss. Got that? Two weeksssss." Sakura looked over to Naruto who was glaring at Orochimaru while trying to escape from the man's strong grip, "Now lisssssten, thisssss isssss important." he said grabbing her chin and making her look at him, "Before the sssssun sssssetsssss on the 14th day, you've got to get the dear ol' princey to fall in love with you. That isssss, he'sssss got to kissssss you." Sakura blushed at the thought of kissing Sasuke, "Not just any kissssss, it has to be the kissssss of true love. If he doesssss kissssss you before the sssssun sssssetsssss on the 14th day, you'll remain human, permanently, but if he doesssssn't, you turn back into a mermaid and," Orochimaru brought her face closer to his, "You will belong to me." Sakura gasped, Naruto's eyes widened, and Tsuke nearly fainted.

"No, Sakura!" Tsuke cried before the eel wrapped around him.

"Have we got a deal?" Orochimaru asked and Sakura looked away in thought, Naruto looked at her like she was crazy to even think about doing this.

"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again." Sakura said trying to talk herself out of it.

"That'sssss right." Orochimaru said faking sadness for her, then he smirked, "But you'll have your man. Life'sssss full of tough choicesssss, innit?" he asked mocking her, suddenly he remembered something, "Oh, and there isssss one more thing." Sakura looked at him, "We haven't dissssscussssssed the sssssubject of payment. You can't get sssssomething for nothing, you know."

"But I don't have any-" Sakura started but was cut off by Orochimaru.

"I'm not asssssking for much. Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even misssss it. What I want from you isssss," everyone was looking at him, holding their breath, waiting for him to finish. "Your voice." Naruto was confused, why the hell would Orochimaru want that? Her voice wasn't all that special, plus she couldn't even sing. Him, Tsuke and her sister's knew that, what they had planned to do to cover her during the show was her mouth the words while Naruto singing for her in his hiding spot in the shell, but of course they never actually got to do that.

"My voice?" Sakura asked.

"You've got it sssssweetcakesssss. No more talking, sssssinging, zip." Orochimaru said.

"But without my voice, how can I-" Once again she was cut off by Orochimaru.

"You'll have your looksssss! Your pretty face! And don't underessssstimate the importance of body language! Ha!" Orochimaru said running his hands up and down his body, Naruto wanted to puke.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"The men up there don't like a lot of blabber." Orochimaru said.

"They think a girl who gossips is a bore." The eel put his two cents in.

"Yesssss, on land it'sssss much preferred for ladiesssss not to sssssay a word. After all, dear, what isssss idle prattle for?" Sakura looked down, and Orochimaru lifted her head to look her in the eyes. "Come on, they're not all that impressssssed with conversssssation. A true gentleman avoidsssss it when he can. But they dote, ssssswoon, and fawn on a lady who'sssss withdrawn, it'sssss she who holdsssss her tongue who getsssss her man." Orochimaru made a pen and a contract appear in front of Sakura. "Make your choice, I am a very busssssy man and I haven't got all day." Sakura grabbed the pen, closed her eyes and signed the contract. Orochimaru smirked as the contract rolled itself up and disappeared. He let go of Naruto, who swam up to Sakura and held her to him, and began getting different bottles and began throwing them into a cauldron. "Paluga, sssssarruga, come windsssss of the Captain Sssssea. Now ringsssss usssss glossssssitisssss and max laryngitisssss, la voce to me!" He chanted then looked at Sakura. "Now, sssssing!"

"No!" Naruto cried as Sakura opened her mouth and began to sing. Her voice box began to glow.

"Keep sssssinging!" Orochimaru said as the glow rose from her throat, out of her mouth and into a little shell necklace that Orochimaru held out. A light began to form around Sakura. Naruto's eyes went bright red as he pushed her out of the light, taking on the spell himself. "What the-?" Orochimaru asked as Naruto began to transform into a human instead of Sakura.

"Naruto!" Tsuke yelled getting out of the eel's grip and swimming over to the now human Naruto who had started to quickly make his way to the surface. "Come on Sakura, we have to get Naruto to the surface quickly!" Sakura nodded and grabbed a hold of Naruto and swam as fast as she could towards the surface.

"What the hell did that boy just do milord?" The eel asked.

"He sssssome how found away to take the ssssspell on himssssself, asssss impossssssible asssss it may ssssseem. But the contract ssssstill ssssstandsssss, but now he hasssss to make the prince fall in love with him in 14 daysssss. And we know he wont be able to becaussssse they are both boysssss, and now when he failsssss they will both belong to me." Orochimaru said then laughed. The laugh floated up to Naruto, Sakura, and Tsuke. Naruto glared up at the surface that was fast approaching, he had no idea what he just did, all he knew was that he couldn't let Sakura be turned into a human, his grip on Sakura's shoulders tightened. He would not let Orochimaru have Sakura, he would make Sasuke fall in love with him, or he would die trying.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Little Merman**

**Summary-**

Naruto is a merman that was assigned to watch Sakura, Triton's youngest daughter. When Sakura falls in love with a human Prince, she goes to the sea wizard to be with him. While trying to stop and save her Naruto takes the full blast of the spell and becomes human while Sakura just loses her voice. Now in order to free Sakura from the sea wizard Naruto must complete the contract that Sakura had signed and make the human Prince fall in love with him in two weeks. Can Naruto do it? Or will he and Sakura belong to the sea wizard forever.

**Chapter 5-**

Sasuke was sitting on the rocks near the ocean looking at the moon, a seagull flew past the moon and Sasuke sighed. He put his fingers to his lips as he faintly remembered the soft lips that had been pressed against his while he had blacked out. The memory of the blond haired angel that had swam up to him and saved him from death flashed in his mind and then again when he thought about the way the sun had filtered through the boy's hair. He wanted to run his fingers the boy's hair, he wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

Sasuke wanted to pull the boy close to him, wanted to see the boy blush; because he obviously looked liked one who would easily blush. He wanted to kiss those soft lips, he wanted to run his tongue along his lips and gain entrance into his moist cavern and taste him. He wanted to feel the boy's body pressed up against him. He wanted all this and much more, and he didn't even know who the boy was.

Itachi kept telling Sasuke that he had made up the boy after they had searched the whole kingdom for the boy and didn't find a trace of him. But Sasuke knew that the boy was real, and he wouldn't rest until he found that boy. And when he did find that boy, he would make him his and never let him go for he was very possessive.

"I will find you." Sasuke said then turned and made his way back towards the castle, morning was nearing and he didn't want Itachi to worry anymore than he already has, and staying out all night was sure to make him worry.

**.:'':.**

Naruto broke through the water's surface just as the sun rose, the scene would have made a beautiful picture, if there was anyone around to paint it. Naruto took a breath and coughed a little as his newly formed lungs hurt by the sudden amount of air that he breathed in. Tsuke and Sakura swam him to the shore where he slowly crawled up on to the shore, tired from the long swim to the surface.

Naruto turned and sat down, he looked at his new legs in shock, he was really a human now. He bent his knees to try to stand up when Sai flew over to them and landed on one of Naruto's knees. Naruto glared at him and Sakura tried to giggle, but no noise came out of her mouth. Naruto looked at her, his expression half sad and half guilty.

"Well, look at what the catfish dragged in! Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different." Sai said looking at Naruto, who looked at him annoyed. "Don't tell me. I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Naruto looked at him like he was an idiot, which he was. "No? No huh, well let me see. I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll-"

"I've got legs you fucking idiot!" Naruto snapped then covered his mouth and looked at the innocent Sakura, he then sighed, thankful that Sakura didn't understand the word he just said. Sai flew off his knee and landed on a rock.

"How did that happen?" Sai asked and Naruto sighed.

"Sakura traded her voice to become human, but at the last second I jumped in and turned human. Now I must make this human prince fall in love with me so that Sakura can get her voice back." Naruto said and stood up. He looked down at himself and saw that he was naked, he blushed once again thankful that both Tsuke and Sakura didn't realize this was wrong. He looked around for something to cover himself with, he saw a torn sail and ran over to it. He wrapped it around himself, still blushing.

"He's only got two weeks to get that prince to fall for him and kiss him." Tsuke said. Naruto saw something red and furry running up towards them, he recognized it as the fox from the ship.

"Hide." He hissed at them as he jumped over a rock and hid from the fox. The fox ran around the rock to Naruto, who silently cusses then climbs onto the rock just as Sasuke and Itachi run up.

"Kyuubi . . . Kyuubi – Come back here Kyuubi! What's gotten into you fella?" Itachi asked then him and Sasuke see Naruto on top of the rock. "Oh . . . Oh, I see. Are you O.K., miss? I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you. He's harmless, really-"

"Miss?" Naruto asked and Itachi then realized that Naruto was a boy and Sasuke laughed.

"I'm sorry sir, but you looked, I mean-" Itachi said and Naruto glared at him. Sasuke took a closer look at Naruto and silently gasped.

"Have we met?" Sasuke asked shocking everyone. Naruto's voice left him for a second at the thought that Sasuke had seen him while he was saving him and nodded. "We have met?" Sasuke's eyes lit up in recolonization as the memory of the blond boy swimming to him flashed in his mind. "I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for!" Naruto was shocked, he had been looking for him? Naruto saw Sakura peek up out of the water. "What's your name?"

"N-Naruto." Naruto stuttered then blushed at stuttering. Sasuke chuckled, he was right the boy did blush easily. Suddenly Sakura rose even more out of the water and Naruto began to panic, Sasuke noticed this.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Sasuke asked concerned, his brother gave him a weird look. Naruto suddenly stood up on the rock, intending go to Sakura and push her back under the water, but slipped and fell into Sasuke's arms. "Whoa, careful, easy." Sasuke whispered into his ear, causing him to freeze and blush again, forgetting all about Sakura. "You must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on, you'll be okay, I've got you." He said as he began to lead Naruto to his castle.

**.:'':.**

Naruto looked around the room as a man with short brown hair, light honey brown eyes, and a scar across his nose folded his clothes. . . er. . . sail, and placed it on a chair. After Sasuke had lead him back to the castle, he had ordered the man to give him a nice bath and make him feel right at home. Naruto had blushed at that and bowed his head then followed the man up a few flights of stairs and into this room. The man had then prepared a bubble bath for him and helped him get undressed then helped him into the tub.

"Wh-what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Iruka." The man said warmly as he made his way over to Naruto to scrub him down.

"Ar-are you a servant?" Naruto asked not looking at the man.

"Yes." Iruka said.

"So am I." Naruto whispered. "Or, I was."

"What happened?" Iruka asked softly, reminding Naruto of a father. Naruto looked up at him with wide blue eyes, should he tell this man? He had a distinct feeling that he had met this man before, a warm feeling flooded through him.

"I'm a merman." Naruto blurted out, either this man would believe him or he would think that he was traumatized. Iruka froze, his eyes wide in shock.

"Why are you on land?" Iruka asked and Naruto knew he believed him.

"Princess Sakura, Triton's youngest daughter, fell in love with Prince Sasuke, even though we tried to keep her away from the human world." Naruto sighed, "She made me save Sasuke when he was drowning, and then, after Triton blew up her little cavern of human junk she went to Orochimaru, the sea-snake. I went with her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. But I failed. She traded her voice to become human." Naruto said pulling his legs to his chest Iruka had unfrozen and hand begun washing him.

"Then why are you here and she isn't?" Iruka asked.

"At the last second, I took her place. I don't know how I did it, all I really remember is seeing a light envelop her and the next thing I know I'm pushing her out of the light and transforming into a human." Naruto said, the burred his head into his knees. "I failed King Triton, he ordered me to follow and protect Sakura."

"Have you always been a servant, Naruto?" Iruka asked and Naruto nodded.

"Ever since King Triton found me." Naruto said.

"When did he find you?" Iruka asked.

"When I was eleven, seven years ago." Naruto said.

"What did you do before Triton found you." Iruka asked.

"I don't remember. I'm not even sure Naruto is my real name." Naruto muttered and Iruka froze.

**.:'':.**

"Sasuke, little brother, be reasonable." Itachi said sipping from a wine glass as he watched Sasuke who was standing in front of the large window in the dinning area, every now and then the boy would glance at the door.

"It's him. The boy who saved me! I know it is! I'm going to woe him and then marry him. He will be mine." Sasuke said. Itachi sighed and was about to say something when the door opened and Iruka walked in, followed closely by Kakashi.

"Come on son, don't be shy. They won't bite." Kakashi said and Naruto stepped into the room. He was wearing a nice suit that looked really good on him. Naruto stood in front of them and pulled loosely on the shirt, as if uncomfortable. Iruka grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Are you uncomfortable? Is that outfit not to your liking?" Sasuke asked not liking the fact that his blond was uncomfortable.

"It's not that, sir, I'm not used to wearing something like this." Naruto said softly while blushing.

"Why not?" Itachi asked.

"I'm a- a servant sir." Naruto said bowing his head. Sasuke and Itachi were shocked to hear that, Sasuke quickly walked towards Naruto then gently lifted his head up.

"What would you be more comfortable in Naruto?" Sasuke asked. He didn't care if this boy was a servant, he would make this boy fall in love with him and then marry him so that he would be his and only his.

"I'd be more comfortable without this on." Naruto muttered. Sasuke let got of Naruto in shock, Iruka gasped at him, Itachi nearly dropped his cup, and Kakashi smirked at him. Suddenly realizing what he said, his eyes widened and his face became dark red in embarrassment. "I-I-I mean, I'm not used to wearing any clothes- I mean- OH!" Naruto said then turned to try to run out of the room. This was so embarrassing. Sasuke gently caught him in his arms and pulled him to his chest.

"Shh, it's okay. I think I get what you mean." Sasuke whispered in to his ear. "Don't worry, you look wonderful." Naruto blushed and tried to hide his face as Sasuke led him towards the dinning table.

"Come come come, you must be famished." Iruka said then pulled out a chair for Naruto to sit in. Naruto nodded his thanks.

"It's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest." Itachi said, "Right Sasuke?"

"Yes, and I hope you'll be able to stay for a while." Sasuke said sitting across from Naruto, his eyes burning with desire. Naruto blushed and looked at Itachi.

"Wh-what's for dinner?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, you're gonna love it. Choji, our chef, has been fixing his specialty, stuffed crab." Kakashi said as Naruto took a drink of his water. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and then began to cough on his water. Iruka instantly ran over to him and began to rub his back trying to calm him down.

"O-oh I see." Naruto said. The doors opened and a couple servants walked in carrying their dinner plates covered up with a lid, Naruto gulped when his was sat in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Little Merman**

**Summary-**

Naruto is a merman that was assigned to watch Sakura, Triton's youngest daughter. When Sakura falls in love with a human Prince, she goes to the sea wizard to be with him. While trying to stop and save her Naruto takes the full blast of the spell and becomes human while Sakura just loses her voice. Now in order to free Sakura from the sea wizard Naruto must complete the contract that Sakura had signed and make the human Prince fall in love with him in two weeks. Can Naruto do it? Or will he and Sakura belong to the sea wizard forever.

**Chapter 6-**

"Oh, you're gonna love it. Choji, our chef, has been fixing his specialty, stuffed crab." Kakashi said as Naruto took a drink of his water. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and then began to cough on his water. Iruka instantly ran over to him and began to rub his back trying to calm him down.

**"O-oh I see." Naruto said. The doors opened and a couple servants walked in carrying their dinner plates covered up with a lid, Naruto gulped when his was sat in front of him. **

**"You know, Sasuke, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?" Itachi said taking a sip of his drink trying to catch Sasuke's attention, but Sasuke was just sitting in his seat staring lovingly at Naruto who was staring nervously at his covered plate.**

"I'm sorry, Itachi, what was that?" Sasuke asked when Iruka lightly elbowed him and motioned to Itachi.

"I said, why not show Naruto the kingdom. Just the two of you." Itachi said as he lifted his plate cover up to show Tsuke hiding under a piece of lettuce catching Naruto's and, unknowingly, Kakashi's attention.

"That is a wonderful idea, dear brother." Sasuke said catching Itachi's drift as Naruto slightly lifted his plate cover and motioned with his eyes for Tsuke to hide there. Once he was sure no one was looking, Tsuke ran the short distance from Itachi's plate to Naruto's. Naruto quickly and quietly closed his cover just as Itachi and Sasuke looked over to him.

"So, what do you say Naruto? Would you mind joining me on a tour of the kingdom?" Sasuke asked.

"I would love to." Naruto said smiling at Sasuke as he sneakily reached under his cover and let Tsuke crawl into his palm. Never noticing that Kakashi was watching him.

"Wonderful, now let's eat, before this crab wanders off my plate." Itachi said then took his fork and stabbed his empty plate. He looked very confused as Naruto and Iruka hid a snicker, Sasuke smirked and Kakashi hid a laugh behind a cough. Iruka and Sasuke began to eat, Kakashi kept watching Naruto to see if he would lift his cover and eat or not while Itachi looked around his plate to try and locate his missing lunch.

"What is wrong Naruto? Not hungry?" Kakashi asked making Naruto jump in shock while catching Sasuke's attention.

"Y-yes, I mean no, I'm hungry." Naruto said as he tried to come up with an excuse as to why he wasn't eating.

"Then why don't you take your cover off and enjoy the stuffed crab?" Kakashi asked leaning his head on his hand while watching Naruto's face closely. Iruka kicked Kakashi's leg under the table trying to get his attention to give him a look to stop.

"I-um-I'm allergic to crab, well sea-food in general." Naruto said pushing his plate towards Itachi, "So Prince Itachi can have mine."

"You're allergic sea-food? How funny, so is Iruka." Kakashi said and Iruka glared at him knowing exactly what he was trying to do. "You know what I also find funny, not only are you and Iruka both allergic to sea-food, but you both were involved in a ship wreck that lead you here. But the only thing that is different between you two is that Iruka lost his voice from the ship wreck while you have your voice." Kakashi said and Naruto glared at Iruka who was busy staring at his plate intently.

Suddenly Naruto got a picture in his mind. It was Iruka as a merman, or a young 17 year old merman that looked just like Iruka, he had the scar over his nose and everything. The merman was watching something horrific, for he had a shocked, scared, and horrified look on his face. What he was looking at, Naruto didn't know.

Naruto pushed away from the table shocking everyone. "I'm suddenly not very hungry. I'd like to rest if that is alright." He said and Iruka stood up.

"Shall I show you to your room?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, thank you." Naruto said and followed Iruka out of the room. Kakashi watched them go with curious eyes, that was not the reaction he had been looking for. Naruto was hiding something other than being a merman, something that involved Iruka and him once being a merman.

"What was that about?" Itachi asked.

"I believe Naruto and Iruka are from the same kingdom. And that Naruto is hiding something, what that something is, I do not know." Kakashi said and Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other concerned.

**.:'':.**

Naruto was leaning on his balcony railing staring out into the ocean, Iruka was standing awkwardly behind him waiting for him to saying something, anything. Iruka closed his eyes and balled his fist, he couldn't stand this, why wasn't he yelling at him, demanding why he didn't do anything to help him. Naruto turned his head and watched Iruka over his shoulder, he knew this man, or had meet him once. But he couldn't remember, why couldn't he remember?

"I know you. Don't I?" Naruto asked slowly turning around to face Iruka.

"Yes, well, no." Iruka said refusing to look at Naruto. It was his fault this young boy was like this, if only he had been stronger, braver, less of a cowered, then he could have saved him. Protected him. But he hadn't been and now the boy was suffering because of him.

"Which is it? Yes or no. It's not a hard question." Naruto said, his voice guarded so Iruka couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling.

"I, we-we never actually truly met. I was there when the guards drug you into the castle on King Triton's orders. We locked eyes as they passed me." Iruka said his voice full of guilt.

"Why was I being drug into the castle? Why did King Triton order his guards after me? And why don't I remember this?" Naruto asked.

"There was a war going on at that time. A war over the territory, King Triton wasn't King at that time. Another more powerful being was in control, it was said that he was fair and kind, yet no one had truly seen or met him.

"It was said that King Triton had supposedly been this person's head guard and he got drunk with power and didn't think that the man was doing a good job. He was allowing the humans to know that merfolks existed.

"By the time you were drug in to the castle the war had been going on for many centuries. A rumor had been started that you had something to do with the person King Triton was fighting. I don't actually know what the rumor actually was, but I know it was about you. The guards searched for you for months, maybe even years before they supposedly found you deep in a cave. I over heard one guard say that you didn't even put up a fight, it was almost like you were waiting for them.

"As why you don't remember, I don't know. Maybe they tortured you so much that you lost your memory. And I'm sorry because when we met I could have saved you and taken you to some where safe, somewhere they would never have found you. It's my fault you lost your memory." Iruka said tears falling from his face. Naruto stood in silence as he let the information Iruka just told him sink in.

If all of that was true, which something in him was telling him it was, then why had King Triton make him his daughter's personal servant? Most likely to either prove a point to who ever the first ruler was and try to embarrass him even further. Because if King Triton wanted him that badly then he must have been very important to this man. But then, if he was that important, why hadn't the man come to save him. Maybe he couldn't.

Naruto looked at Iruka who was crying and muttering 'I'm sorry' over and over again. Naruto sighed and crossed his arms. "Stop." Naruto ordered and Iruka stopped and looked at him, "From the information that you just told me, I obviously wanted them to find me, if not then they would still be looking for me. So, you have nothing to be sorry about. You did nothing wrong, it's not your fault I lost my memory. It's King Triton's fault. So stop your crying and apologizing." Naruto said smiling a soft smile at Iruka making Iruka feel calmer, as if Naruto's smile had erased every worry in him. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to be alone."

"Yes, I'll come tomorrow to help you get ready for your tour with Sasuke." Iruka said bowing then leaving the room. Naruto turned back and looked at the ocean, but instead of seeing it as a peaceful place that had once made his feel save, it now made him feel hallow in side, like something was missing for a very long time and he just now noticed.

"Tsuke," Naruto said pulling the crab out of his pocket, "Is any of what Iruka said true?"

"Well, I-you see..." Tsuke rambled.

"Yes or no?" Naruto snapped, his eyes turning blood red and a powerful aura flew out of him.

"Yes!" Tsuke squeaked in fear, "We-well about the war, I have know idea if what he said about you is true. I wasn't there and I never heard the rumor." Naruto sighed before sitting Tsuke down on the railing.

"I see. Do me a favor." Naruto said.

"Ye-yes?" Tsuke asked.

"I'm still Sakura's servant, even though I can't be with her to do my job, so I want you to watch over her for me. I know she's still out there waiting to catch a glimpse of Sasuke. Would you take her home for the night so that Triton doesn't worry to much?" Naruto asked.

"What am I to tell him when he asks why she isn't talking." Tsuke asked.

"Tell him the truth." Naruto said and Tsuke looked at him like he was crazy, "Tell him she has lost her voice. It's the truth, she had lost it. Just don't tell him how she actually lost it. If he does ask how she lost it, say that the stress of everything caused her to loose it."

"You want me to lie to the King?" Tsuke asked in shock.

"Yes." Naruto said.

"But what if he finds out I lied to him?" Tsuke asked.

"He won't, not if you tell him exactly what I told you to tell him. Because the best lie has just enough truth in it that no one would suspect it to be a lie." Naruto said and Tsuke nodded nervously. "Don't worry, you won't get caught. I promise." Naruto said soothingly, a calming aura surrounded him and Tsuke calmed down, knowing that Naruto was right and everything will turn out the way is was suppose to.

"Alright." Tsuke said then carefully climbed off the balcony and made his way to the ocean where Sakura was hiding. Naruto watched as Tsuke convinced Sakura to leave for the night. He sighed and was about to turn to go to bed when he spotted Sasuke walking along the beach with Kakashi. Sasuke spotted him and waked with a smile. Naruto gave him a small wave and smile back before turning to go to bed.

How was he to get Sasuke to fall in love with him if he had no idea who he even was?

**.:'':.**

Tsuke had just managed to sneak Sakura back into the castle and and was leading her to her room when they bumped into King Triton. Sakura looked at him before quickly swimming to her room. King Triton sighed as he watched her leave before turning to look at Tsuke. "How is she?" He asked Tsuke who shook his head.

"Not good my lord. It seems she had lost her voice from the stress of everything. But don't worry, once everything has calmed down she will regain her voice." Tsuke said and Triton nodded before looking around noticing Naruto was not there.

"And what of Naruto?" Triton asked Tsuke looked around as if just noticing Naruto was not there and used that time to come up with a good excuse, using Naruto's tip.

"The last I saw of Naruto was after you destroyed Sakura's collection, he told me to watch Sakura and take her home. I assumed he just needed to collect himself and that he would meet us back here." Tsuke said.

"I see, if that is the case then he shall appear soon." Triton said as if trying to convince himself that that was true.

"Yes, I'm sure he will. Well, goodnight my lord. I have had a long day and need to rest." Tsuke said and left Triton in the hall.

****.:TBC:.****


End file.
